


Trophies

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't want to spoiler, Self-Doubt, death - maybe?, slight logince if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: There are a few types of people who keep trophies, but Roman's a hero. Isn't he?





	Trophies

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned they wanted Roman angst and it sparked an idea.

Roman sat in his room, looking at his awards and trophies. At the moment, it seemed dull, sad and wrong.

He wasn’t sure what to do. He felt helpless.

-

He was fighting Thomas’ inner demons, being a brave heroic royal when one said, “Why would you fight us? It’s useless.”

“Useless? I have defeated a lot more and a lot bigger than you and I can prove it.”

It spun around him with a force unknown before. It seemed to hesitate before it spoke though, “You.. You have trophies?”

“Of course,” Roman seemed to effortlessly move with his sword to the voice, “All victors and heroes have trophies.”

“You know who else does?.. Serial killers… Psychopaths.” It seethed.

Angrily he lunged sword first to the sound of the voice. What he found, standing in front of him, was Logan. His breath was broken and laboured, the sword, buried deep into his stomach. There was nothing he could do or say as he watched Logan’s knees drop from under him. Logic had tried to reason with him and he had fought it. Blood spluttered from his wound and mouth. Tears spilled from Roman as he cried, begged and pleaded, bending down and holding him by his arms.

“Please tell me, what do I do?!” He shouted through his sobs.

He never meant to hurt anyone, he was a hero, he was a prince and a victor, wasn’t he? He should be able to fix this. But he can’t and now he’s really hurt someone and all he knows is that he shouldn’t pull out the sword or it will get worse.

Logan grabs his arms and barely manages to whisper, “Why?”

Then Roman blinks and Logan and the sword isn’t there. It’s just black space.

“Roman? You’ve been ages, where are you?” Patton yells out almost casually but anyone knowing Patton knew he was concerned. He raised his head and saw from the blackness a light so contrasted that he couldn’t see outside. He did see Patton walking towards him though. A lot more clearly however, Patton could see Roman’s tears.

“Are you okay, kiddo?”

Roman shook his head and started clumsily getting up.

“Hey have you found Roma…” Logan asked but stopped in his question as Roman hurled clumsily toward him, hugging him with all his might.

“You’re okay.” He exclaimed more to himself than to anyone else and after a moment, Logan’s hand patted him robotically on his back.

“Yes, I am okay. Are you… Gucci, Roman?”

“Not the time Logan.” Virgil replied from a way off before saying, “That’s odd. It’s clear he’s been fighting but he hasn’t got his sword with him. I’m not worrying but that’s pretty stupid.”

He was very clearly worrying and had he not been so distraught he’d have laughed at the 3 of them but he was too busy trying not to sob loudly. And failing. He almost missed the first part that Virgil had said before.

“But I did. I had my sword. You… I don’t understand. You’re not playing with me?” He backed out and looked at all of them.

“No.”

“Nah.”

“No, I only play Sherlock.”

Roman excused himself and walked to his room, not trusting to transport there.

-

That’s what brought him to where he was now.

He looked over at his trophies and each one of them made him feel more sick. Was the other Logan right? It had all been some game with whatever it was and he shouldn’t listen to it but now all he saw as he looked at each trophy was a sick psychopath stepping over everything and everyone to get what he wants. All he wanted usually was to help Thomas but if what he did brought Thomas pain and he was wrong of what use was he?

He opened the cupboard and begun to smash the pieces one by one.

-

Usually any of the sides would have knocked on the door but when Logan heard the things smash in Roman’s room he rushed in.

“Roman, what are you doing?!”

“You said trophies are for psychopaths. I can’t.. I won’t…. I just want what’s best for Thomas! I don’t want to be a monster.” Roman shouted not even looking up.

Then almost realising the presence was real they both took a moment of stunned silence before Logan replied, “God, Roman. I knew you were stupid I didn’t know you were that stupid.”

“…What?” 

It almost seemed like both were in the wrong time and place for this type of conversation until Logan said, “You barely even listen to me. Why would you listen to what is obviously some fake? Do you know who else takes trophies?”

“Heroes… Villians?”

“Either but more importantly. Narcissists.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better.”

“Do you love Thomas, Roman?”

“With all of my heart.” He answered without hesitation.

“Do you love us? Do you love you?”

“… Yes.”

“Do you want to remember that you did good?”

“Yes.”

“Well, then. That’s what your trophies are for. I don’t know what hurt you and you don’t seem to want to talk about it. Which is good, emotions aren’t for me. Please talk to Patton about it. But logically, you’re our hero, Roman. You keep us optimistic and dreaming of greater things. Whether it’s playing pretend for a job or pursuing higher education.”

“… Thanks.” They both not at one another and begin to clean the mess.

“Patton will be mad.”

“You’re wrong you know.”

“I’m not. Patton will be mad.”

“Yes, I know. You were wrong about dealing with emotion. You did well. I needed it and I’m glad it was from you. It was you I hurt. Pretend you but I thought… Oh, it scared me.” He seemed like he was going to elaborate more but then stopped.

“Well, I promise - I’m fine. Think of that as someone else. I’m here… And not equipped for this conversation.” Logan said.

Roman nodded and put all the broken pieces on the bed to fix.

“Here isn’t good for me at the moment. Let’s go watch something in the commons with everyone. Then I’ll fix all this.” 

They left the room to find Patton and Virgil sat outside the room, definitely not sat worried or fretting over such an emotional outburst.

“Let’s watch a movie then.” Insisted Virgil, not bothering to pretend he hadn’t heard.

“What is the mess in that room?!” Exclaimed Patton, looking in and seeing the broken pieces on the bed. Everyone else walked in to the commons, Patton walked forward to the room.

“Come on, Patton. You can choose the film.” Logan shouted from the other room. Instantly thinking of that than broken pieces of memory he hurried to go find a film and soon enough all was forgotten and fixed, his sword sitting casually on the side of the counter in the kitchen where Roman had forgotten it before going to fight earlier.


End file.
